thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Desconfianza
Desconfianza is the fourth episode of the second season of Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again. ''It is the tenth episode overall. It premiered on September 17, 2018. Plot Early on the morning, a young Alicia Cruz is getting ready for school, she accidentaly overhears a phone call between her mother and her uncle in which she is urging him to come see their family in time for their father's passing. When Alicia's uncle arrives, he is confronted and punched in the face by her mother for missing their father's death. Alicia, is shown exiting her late grandfather's bedroom with his empty glass. Her mother informs her that she doesn't need to fill his glass anymore because he is "sleeping", but Alicia claims that he is awake. Startled, the family follows Alicia into his bedroom. Alicia's mother returns to her and is hurried out of the house and into her car, Alicia asks what happened but her mother only assures her that "everything will be alright" while she drives Alicia to the school. Jimena and her friends are trying to jumpstart a car in order to leave the infested school, but they are killed by walkers. Locked in the car, Jimena cries as walkers devour them outside. Later, Jimena wanders the woods alone, foraging for food and killing walkers. She eventually stumbles upon the school's gate. She starts to walk away, but Alicia appears and changes her mind convincing her to go inside. In the present, Hannia collects ingredients from the pantry. Andrea tells Hannia Sarmiento that they have vegetable seeds and suggests they start a garden once the school expansion is finished. She urges Diana to lead the community instead of Valentin so that it can become the place she wanted it to be. At the infirmary, Kyron and Tai meet Yamileth, the new doctor. She explains that she studied surgery in medical school but switched to psychiatry after having panic attacks. Majo sees Hannia and Andrea sitting together outside. Allison asks Majo for self-defense lessons, saying that she's ready to start living in the new world. "No, you're not" says Majo and ignores Allison at first, then has a change of heart, inviting her to come by for a machete lesson. From the kitchen, Johnathan White watches Hannia smoking outside. Suddenly, a man rushes up and cleaves Hannia with a machete; she falls to the ground in pain, but the man kills her by driving it into her skull. Alicia and Jimena hear a commotion inside the walls, then Alicia sees several scavengers scale the fence and infiltrate the community. A petrol bomb falls burning to the ground, much to Alicia's shock and horror. Back inside the school, Tai tells Johnathan to stay hidden in a classroom with Kyron. Majo and Allison hear a window break and hide in an upstairs bathroom. As chaos erupts in the streets, Hannia stops by Andrea's room to say good-bye before leaving the community. But Andrea convinces her to stay and help protect their friends. Alicia watches as the Scavengers take prisoners in chains. She tries to save Laura from an scavenger, but arrives too late and kills the attacker after he slices Laura's stomach open with his weapon. Alicia holds Laura and keeps her quiet so as not alert the rest of the Scavengers, and then stabs her through the back of the head to end her pain. From the lookout tower, Diana manages to snipe several members of the scavengers. Diana notices a cargo truck as it hurtles toward the main gate. Diana shoots the truck driver and the truck crashes into the wall, causing the horn to blare – just like the one she and Omar used to lure the walkers away from the school. Diana tries to get out of the lookout tower to stop the horn, but the door is blocked. One of the school residents, Ingrid, is rushed to the infirmary after being saved by Tai and Kyron. Yamileth asks Tai to stay behind and stand guard. Diana finally reaches the truck but hesitates when she finds a walker inside. Jimena arrives just in time to kill the walker and stop the horn. Jimena orders Diana to hide in the truck. Inside the walls, Alicia confronts a Scavenger with her staff drawn. The Scavenger offers to let her choose either "quick" or "slow" with an ax in his hands, but Alicia orders him to leave. The Scavenger shrugs, and settles on "it's gonna be slow". Jimena, disguised as the Scavenger that killed Laura, swoops in and stabs Alicia's opponent before the fight starts. Alicia angrily tells her they don't have to kill people, and that she could have simply knocked him out instead. "Of course we do," Jimena snaps, and orders her to help her secure the armory. Allison decides to stay outside the walls since she lacks fighting skills. Majo tells Diana to keep Allison safe inside the truck. Yamileth panics after discovering that Ingrid is bleeding internally after having been previously assaulted. Tai and Kyron urge her to overcome her fears and operate on Ingrid. Joel, another rescued student, hides behind a tree as sounds of anarchy echo amongst the school. A Scavenger sees Joel, and starts chasing him with a knife in hand. Right before he can catch up to Joel, Andrea shoots the scavenger in the leg, incapacitating him and leaving him in agony. Andrea moves in to finish the job, but the scavenger tearfully starts begging for his life and for help with his leg. Andrea lowers her defenses, and the scavenger viciously grabs the barrel of her gun. After a brief struggle, Andrea manages to shoot him in the head before asking Joel to follow her inside his room. But Joel sees Hannia standing in the doorway and storms off. Valentin hears Joel arrive the room. He emerges from the closet to warn Joel away. But when he gets downstairs, a scavenger woman attacks him and knocks him gun from his hands. Valentin grabs a pair of scissors and repeatedly stabs the woman in the chest as Joel looks on before stabbing her in the head to prevent reanimation. En route to the armory, Alicia leaves Jimena to save Johnathan from a Wolf. She spares the attacker's life. At the armory, Jimena loads a bag with guns. Johnathan helps Alicia bind a Scavenger. The Scavenger wakes up, and starts explaining that his group is "freeing" them from being "trapped", and that "people don't belong here any more". But to Alicia's dismay, Jimena shoots the prisoner and starts distributing guns. Alicia gives her gun to Johnathan. Alicia encounters a group of Scavengers near the main gate and takes them on with her staff, ordering them to leave. The Scavengers flee as Alicia shuts the gate behind them. With the Scavengers defeated, Jimena stands over Hannia's body and tears up. Back in the infirmary, Ingrid dies on the operating table. Denise asks Tai, Kyron and Johnathan for a moment alone. Tai reminds her to destroy Ingrid's brain. Allison, Diana, Valentin and Majo patrol the perimeter. Diana asks how Valentin is able to live in the face of such despair. He explains that his friends give him something worth dying for. Andrea finds a farewell note from Hannia, she reads it and cries. Alicia encounters a young girl in the woods outside the school. The girl taunts Alicia for not killing the scavengers when she had the chance. The two fight and then the girl, who introduces herself as "Cherry", knocks her unconscious. On the road, Fer Morales and the rest pick up Alicia and continue on their way. Alicia tells Fer about what happened in the community and how she ended on the road. Suddenly, they are contacted by Danna and Magdiel on the radio. Co-Starring *Lincoln A. Castellanos as Saul *Logan Miller as Christian *Jennifer Lawrence as Cecilia Cabrera *Sydney Park as Liz *Alicia Witt as Yamileth *Gavrielle Harris as Laura *Alexa Nikolas as Ingrid *Austin Abrams as Joel *Sadie Sink as Cherry Deaths *Alicia's Grandfather ''(Flashback) *Hannia *Laura *Ingrid *At least 20 unnamed Scavengers Trivia *First appearance of Yamileth *First appearance of Joel *First appearance of Cherry *First (and last) appearance of Laura *First (and last) appearance of Ingrid *Last appearance of Hannia *This episode was released the same day as the birthday of the creator, Polimis. *Desconfianza is a spanish word that means distrust. Category:Season 2 (Breathing Again)